Genrikh Ikhavdoy
Genrikh Yemelyanovich Ikhavdoy (Russian: Генрих Емельянович Ихавдой) is an engineering foreman, and he was assigned to Chernotseny by himself, he has to do work as well, but his history remains truly unknown as well. Explaining of which, his biography was interesting. History and engineering career He was born in Taganrog, but later moved to Moscow, to attend university. He did get a degree on engineering, but he tried architecture, but failed his career as an architect, so he was assigned to become the main foreman of the entire facility by himself, regardless if he wanted to do it or not. The rest of his history is pretty much unknown regardless, as someone got his diary stolen for no proper reason, although his diary was apparently never found anyways. When he lost his diary when he was just a teenager, he felt quite upset, but it took him yet another few years for him to create yet a new diary for him, that's why he lost his diary, aka his memories of his life in general. He once tried setting an alarm system on Chernotseny in case if the reactor started to overheat, but failed, so he eventually abandoned all the blueprints which were assigned to the alarm system, which in turn, was never finished or even completed. Secondly, he was assigned the blueprints for the development of the actual city, which is medium-sized, and sent to these ideas to Simon himself. He was also an architect, so he was assigned to do some builds if someone else was going to, you can actually play as him, but he is also an architect, as he created several blueprints dedicated to his work, regardless of either they were successfully created or not, so this was apparently confusing for the crew of the facility entirely. Personality He isn't as responsible of finding things as he does, because he always keeps losing things, besides his untidy desk all over his office, but overall, is a reliable engineer. He was apparently diagnosed with Parkinson's disease, which made life harder for him in general, because his hands were ALWAYS shaking all the time, which was the factor to him losing items all the time. Secondly, he is a kind and respectable man, often obeying orders, but he had lost his wrench several times, and told his colleague to find it, which he did, and worked very hard, this was apparently his life regardless after his reputation was pretty much tarnished by his disorder. Genrikh also had a bit of dementia, because of his aging health, but that's dealt with by his strong medications as well, he was currently in his 80's by this point, so this is why he was pretty old and losing things all day. He is one of the oldest people involved in Chernotseny, but has retired from his role a bit, but still goes back to work himself, also due to his age, he can't work as well as the rest of the crew regardless, so his colleagues help him all day. Category:Characters Category:Ethnic Russians Category:Elderly Characters